


Another Way to Trend

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Breast Play, Creampie, Cum Shower, F/M, Hand Job, Overflowing Orgasm, Partial exhibitionism, Stomach Bulge, Stretched Past Her Limits, Vaginal Sex, Working the Camera, Yesss Transforms into Lara, doggystyle, giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: When Ralph and Yesss are a few thousands Hearts short of getting the $27,001 they need to buy the Sugar Rush Steering Wheel, Yesss suggests a new kind of video that the two can partake in together to maybe help push them over the edge
Relationships: Wreck-It Ralph/ Lara Croft, Wreck-It Ralph/Yesss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Another Way to Trend

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the middle of Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet. Obviously, this is a fictional telling of events, but that said:
> 
> THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUNG READERS. IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF 18, TURN BACK NOW!!!

“Ah dangit!” Ralph stated loudly as he stared at the money slowly ticking away on the Buzzzy account Yesss had set up for him and Vanellope. “We’ve barely made a dent in this thing and we have maybe two hours before our bid on the Steering Wheel expires! Why isn’t this working faster?!”

“The Internet can be a fickle place, Ralph,” Yesss said from her desk, typing furiously at her console as she was tracking search trends and what was popular. “It’s fairly common for something to not be trending for longer than a few hours, if that.”

“But we still need at least $5,000! What else is there I can do?!”

“Well, let’s see,” Yesss stood, her assistant Maybe following closely behind with his tablet. “Looks like we’ve done Make-Up Tutorials, Screaming Goats, A Bob Ross Parody, Chili Pepper Eating, Reaction Videos, Fortnite stuff…Only things we haven’t really done are Unboxing Videos or Bee Puns, which I will NOT do unless we absolutely have to…”

“Well, unless you got some super-secret other kind of video you’ve been keeping from me than I think now might be the time to pull that out!” Ralph shouted, grabbing the tablet from a rather scared looking Maybe as he furiously swiped through videos. “Sugar Rush is depending on this!”

“Woah-ho-ho there, big fella,” Yesss stated cautiously, placing a hand on the tablet and slowly grabbing it. “We still have time to get this ball rolling. My Pop-Up Army and your little friends Vanellope are out there in full force doing their due diligence and sending traffic our way! We just need…something big. Something that the Internet would go absolutely CRAZY for!”

“Well, what kind of video can do something like that?! I already did that Flossing dance, which by the way didn’t seem like it would help anyone’s teeth get clean for doing!”

Yesss stared down at the main Buzzztube lobby for a moment, contemplating. The hustle and bustle of the users down below somehow calmed her, made her focus more on whatever task she needed to focus on…and they had once again done their magic for her.

“Tell me, Ralph,” Yesss said with a smile and turn, steepling her fingers in an almost malicious fashion. “How familiar are you with the more…grown-up side of the Internet?”

“Well, I just discovered the Internet existed yesterday when Mr. Litwak plugged in the Wi-fi, so…”

“Fair enough,” she stated, making a brief gesture towards Maybe. “The Internet is a pretty open place, full of entertainment for people of all ages. From tiny tots to eccentric elders, people can do just about anything they want to within the infinite confines of the Cloud. And some of these folks…well they want to satisfy certain…urges they may have or fantasies they want to see become reality.

“Some Humans took it upon themselves to make special sites dedicated to this type of Adult Entertainment, or at the very least allow some subsection of their site to be dedicated to that type of content. 4Chan, Archive of Our Own, Rule 34, Fur Affinity; all these sites cater to people wanting something a little more…let’s just say risqué…”

Yesss opened a door at the end of the room, motioning for Ralph to walk inside. He obliged, being greeted by a large bedroom, with Yesss leading him from the door to the large, oversized heart shaped bed at the far end.

“How is taking a nap supposed to be ‘risky’ and help us make money? Do people really want to watch my sleep?”

“For one, I said risqué, as in indecent, racy of bawdy,” Yesss stated, sounding a little annoyed; she hated it when her KnowsMore Plug-in kicked in like that... “But for another, what’s about to happen is clearly something new to you, so I’m going to enlighten you.”

She sat down next to him, waving her hand at a large video screen in front of them. The screen flashed into life as a montage of Video Game Porn began playing to the sensual sounds of some smooth jazz music; Chun-Li deepthroating Akuma, Bowsette stroking a cock with her tits, Sonic the Hedgehog with a woman’s physique being pounded from behind by one of Eggman’s robot minions.

Ralph watched on with a combination of horror, intrigue, disgust and arousal. He’d had one or two flings in his time with some characters in the arcade, but the furthest he ever got was hugging; all of this was way over the top! When the video was finished, Yesss stood up and stared at him, waiting for some kind of response.

“So…” Ralph eventually began, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from Yesss. “Our plan is to upload that video and hope it makes us the money we need?”

“No, you dolt,” Yesss stated. “Well, not exactly. People on these Adult sites will pay some serious bank for high quality, well rendered and executed video of famous video game characters going at it, and Buzzztube just so happens to have their own Adult Oriented tab on the website, so…”

Ralph stared at her for a moment before things clicked. “You want ME to do that?!”

“You wanna make some serious money fast, you get into Porn. Everybody knows that!”

“Well I didn’t!” Ralph shouted, standing up and making for the door. “That stuff looks perverted and gross! We should see if Maybe has any other kinds of videos we can-“

“I already had him check!” Yesss shouted, grabbing hold of his hand to stop him. “I had him search similar trends on Twitter, YouTube, Facebook and any other site I could think of that we could potentially pull from! We’re down to only a few options left, and those aren’t always the most reliable in terms of getting attention!”

“Look,” She began, pulling Ralph back into the room. “I know what I’m talking about here, Ralph; literally my entire purpose for existing is to understand how Internet trends work. I’ve seen countless videos make it big that are more Adult oriented, and the creators of those videos made some serious cash. We do this video, we have a better chance of getting you that money than if we don’t! If it flops…well, I guess we can try some Bee Puns or something until we get a video that sticks! This could just as easily get us over that $5,000 threshold and the Wheel will be yours!”

Ralph thought about that for a moment. They were getting desperate and in need of some serious cash infusion…If this ‘porn’ video would help them get closer to buying the Wheel, then what kind of Hero would he be to Vanellope if he didn’t at least try?

Ralph sighed. “Alright…what do I have to do?”

“Well,” Yesss said with a smile. “First things first, we need to know who you’re gonna be getting with?”

“Wait, we’re bringing someone else in on this now?”

“No no no, I’LL become whoever we decide on!” She threw up a list of character names on the screen as she began to verbally make her way through the list.

“You’re going to disguise yourself as someone else? Why not just do this as you?”

“I’m an algorithm, Ralph. I don’t have an avatar that’s recognizable to the public; this image I have now is more just me being me…” She turned her attention back to the screen. “Now let’s see…it would make sense for you to be paired with someone retro, since you’re older than the Internet itself. Though the recent surge of content starring your various antics might have helped peak some of the interests of the viewing public…Better to play it safe and choose someone older and yet still recognizable…How about…this?”

She turned towards Ralph, and from her feet upwards her physical form began to change. After only a moment, she stood before him wearing a tank top, mini cargo shorts and some combat boots. Her bust was considerably larger, her hips wider, and she struck a pose of confidence as Ralph realized just who it was.

“Holy Turbo! You’re Lara Croft!”

“It’s still me, Ralph,” Yesss stated, her voice having changed to the sultry, British-accented sound of Lara. “I just became someone that my Algorithmic data said would best fit our needs. Gotta ride those search trends, after all, and your recent resurgence on the Web has sparked an interest in older games…so naturally I went with one of Gaming’s leading ladies. It was either this or Samus Aran from Metroid, but Nintendo LOVES to issue takedowns so I’m hedging out bets here.”

She grabbed hold of her bust with a smile. “It also helps that I have these cans to work with now.”

Ralph blushed. “That’s, uh…That’s a good choice.”

Yesss perked up at the comment. “Oh? Does the big man have a little crush on Lara or something?”

“No! Well…I mean I can’t say that I don’t…What I mean is-“

“What do you think now?”

Ralph turned, and Yesss had lifted the shirt up over her head, exposing her naked breasts to Ralph. Ralph’s face went bright red and he turned away, covering his eyes. Yesss simple laughed as she moved forward, pulling his hand away from his eyes and instead placing it on her chest.

“This isn’t really, Lara, you know? I can be just about anyone you can imagine if you want me to…”

“No, it’s not that…I just…Well, Lara has really large boobs!”

“All the more for you to handle, big guy,” Yesss said with a wink. Ralph’s hand slowly began to massage the mound, his large hands forcing him to use only two fingers to do so. Yesss seemed to enjoy it all the same, playing up her part as the seduced Lara by biting her lower hip and reaching forward to rub her hand up against the growing bulge in Ralph’s overalls.

“Damn, Ralph,” Yesss proclaimed, her hand grabbing hold of his stiffening cock. “You’re packing a real monster in those trousers, aren’t you?”

“Well, I mean…I’m a pretty big guy, so…”

“I’ll say,” Yesss said coyly, reaching up and unclasping his overalls. The strap around his shoulder flew up and behind him, his pants dropping to his ankles and his large cock slumped forward, hitting Yesss in her newly muscled stomach. Her eyes shot downward, staring at the large, thick appendage pulsing and rubbing up against her abs. From base to tip it was at least a foot and a half long, as thick as one of his thumbs and sporting two bowling ball sized balls.

“Oh my god, Ralph…” she eventually said. “That…is gigantic.”

“Think it’ll help us get some views?” Ralph asked, attempting to make a joke out of the situation.

“Well if nothing else,” she said, bending down onto her knees. “It’ll certainly leave a lasting impression on me!”

Yesss grabbed hold of either side of his cock, gripping it as best as she could as she began to stroke his massive member. Ralph cringed at the touch, having little experience with this sort of thing, but as she got more into the rhythm of stroking him, he began to find himself enjoying it more and more.

“Holy crap, Yesss,” Ralph stated, reaching behind him to grip the bed. “This feels amazing!”

“I’m Lara, remember,” Yesss said with a wink, propping herself up to kiss the head lovingly. “Better get that straight before we start actually filming this thing.”

“Wait, we’re not filming this? I thought that was kinda the point!”

“Oh, calm down,” Yesss stated, increasing her pace at stroking his cock. “I’m getting you all warmed up so when we DO get to filming, you’re ready and rearing to go. Besides, porn videos don’t have to be that long to be good. You just gotta give the folks what they want. And what they want is big tittied women being pounded senseless by big thick cocks.”

Ralph had stopped listening. He was too wrapped up in the feelings of bliss he was feeling. He’d never known pleasure like this, not even that one time he’d masturbated to photos of Calhoun that Felix had taken when they vacationed in that PS2 Beach game Mr. Litwak brought in to try and diversify the available games.

Yesss was now stroking his massive member fast enough that she was grunting with exertion. Ralph felt himself getting close to climax, and he began to stammer as he got closer and closer. Yesss didn’t seem to even notice his attempts to warn her; she was just as lost in her task as he was in enjoying it, and just as he managed to start to warn her, he was erupting.

A massive torrent of cum shot out of Ralph, completely covering Yesss in his hot spunk. She shrieked in shock, but was quickly silenced by his load filling her mouth and choking her. She began to gag and cough as more cum shot out of Ralph all over her, covering her from top to bottom with his hot, gooey essence. By the time he was done there was very little of Yesss that wasn’t completely covered, and she just looked up at him with disbelief.

“Holy fuck, Ralph!” Yesss shouted, standing up and examining her covered body. “A little warning next time before you go and cover a girl like that!”

“I’m so sorry!” Ralph proclaimed as he grabbed the blanket off the bed, using it as a makeshift towel to try and help clean her off. “I just couldn’t focus because it felt so good and I only realized I was close a little too late and-“

“Ralph, it’s fine.” Yesss accepted the blanket, making a mental note to have it cleaned later. “Honestly, knowing you can blow like that just means we might have an even better video on our hands.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah! There are all kinds of pervs out there who LOVE that sort of thing. Should make for one hell of a video!” She finished cleaning herself off, walking over to a nearby wall and touching a hidden panel. “And every great video deserves an audience!”

As she turned to face him again, the wall began to slowly dissolve away, revealing a massive bay window that looked down upon the main lobby of Buzzztube. Users moved about seemingly unaware of their presence this high up, the various screens displaying the most popular videos at the moment.

“What’re you doing?!” Ralph asked, running over and trying to close cover the window again. “There are people down there who can see us!”

“Will you relax?” Yesss said with a laugh, pulling Ralph away from the window before he broke it. “This is a one-way mirror; If any users or the programs who work for me could see this place, all they’d be seeing right now is a reflection of the main lobby!”

“Oh…then why even have this here?”

“Because,” she stated, turning around and bending over as she slowly removed the cargo shorts. “Even though I know deep down that none of them down there can see me…I can’t help but get off to having an audience this size! The rush of an audience watching your body be teased, touched and taken just can’t be matched, Ralph! It’s a rush unlike anything I’ve ever felt, and I want to share that rush with you!”

Ralph just looked at her kind of confusedly. But when she propped herself up against the window and wiggled her hips towards him, her eyes filled with lustful desire, he couldn’t control himself any longer. He’d had a taste of what real sex could be like, and he’d be damned if he didn’t at least try and take advantage of the situation.

He stepped forward, and as he approached a small ball with a lens and antenna appear, the lens focused on his walk towards her. A screen off to the side showed what the lens did; Ralph was inside of a jungle temple of some sort – Ralph recognized it as the Jungle level from Tomb Raider III, but with a few video game references thrown in place of statues and carvings – with Lara Croft leaning against a stone slab, his rock-hard cock poised and ready to enter her from behind. Lara was looking back at her with hopeful intent.

“Uh, Yesss?” he asked cautiously.

“The screen is showing us what the cameras are seeing,” she said, her hips wiggling in an even more pronounced manner as three more cameras appeared out of nowhere. “That way we can know if what we’re doing is appealing and that we get all the right angles. I can edit it down later to make it the most appealing video as possible.”

“Oh…so I should just, uh…just stick it in then?”

“Ralph, don’t just stick it in,” Yesss said, returning to her Lara voice. “I want you to ravage me! Pin me to this wall like a beast and pound the fuck out of me!”

Ralph’s face went bright red at the comment and his cock twitched with anticipation. He took a step forward, grabbing hold of Yesss with one hand around her waist, his cock poking at the entrance of her pussy. Yesss bit her lip in anticipation, Ralph slowly driving himself into her. His cock slowly drove itself inside, reaching past the normal limits and into her stomach where a large, physical bulge could be seen.

Yesss was crying out with pleasure the whole time, the camera focusing on her face for a brief moment as she accepts his large cock into her. A little bit of droll fell off the tip of her hanging tongue onto the lens of the camera, and she gave herself a mental pat on the back for interacting with it in such a way. She knew that that sort of visual cue can really help immerse viewers into the sensation of it all.

Ralph’s cock swelled within Yesss; his face was plastered with a dopey, almost drunken grin as he felt a pleasure he’d not felt for ages that came to him in waves. Yesss’ hole was tighter than anything he’d been inside before, and yet he felt like he could slide in and out with ease. With his one hand on her hips he began to pull out slowly, Yesss crying out with erotic passion as she felt his form leave her body.

When he was almost all the way out of her, Ralph suddenly pushed forward, slamming his full length back into her with speedy ease. She cried out at the forced entry, catching her breath as he began to slowly pound himself into her. With each thrust in the bulge on her stomach becomes a little more pronounced, one of the cameras focusing on that spot exclusively for the viewers.

Yesss isn’t shy about enjoying herself as she cries out with glee. Her pussy is stretched to its absolute limits, feeling like it might be permanently damaged from the size of his cock, but she’s also feeling a pleasure she’s never achieved before and she isn’t going to let herself not enjoy it!

“Ah fuck, Ralph!” She shouts as Lara, looking back at him with a lustful stare. “That’s it, big man! Pound my pussy! Rip me apart!”

Ralph grabbed ahold of her with his other hand, picking up the pace as he pounds himself harder and faster into her. Grunting with every thrust forward, Ralph seemed more like a rabid animal in heat looking for nothing other than a release, and Yesss was all too happy to oblige in that fantasy. As he pounded into her faster, she’s pushed forward slightly, her face pressed up against the glass as she grabs a hold of her tits, teasing the nipples to enhance her pleasure, and hopefully the viewers sick pleasure, even more.

Ralph was close to his reaching point as he began to pound into her the hardest yet, his cock fully leaving her gaping hole before he slammed if back in. Yesss was completely ruined by the experience by she didn’t care, each thrust forward causing her to scream loudly as it felt like each thrust brought with it a new orgasm for her. She was in absolute heaven, and when Ralph began to pick things up, she knew he was close.

“Blow inside of me, you big fucking brute!” She shouted back at him, making sure a camera was up close to her face to catch an angle of Ralph plowing her from behind as she said it. “Fill my up and make me yours!”

Ralph wasn’t listening. He didn’t care about whatever Yesss was saying or the cameras. He’d completely forgotten about helping Vanellope and Sugar Rush. His mind was focused on one thing, and he was quickly approaching the climax.

“Lara!” He managed to finally shout, pulling her closer to him as he bucked somehow faster. “I’m…I’M…I’M GONNA WRECK IT!!!”

Ralph thrust himself in as far as he could go as he finally climaxed. Yesss reached a climax of her own, shaking with a smile plastered on her face as she felt his warm goo fill her up. But his cum quickly started to fill up her stomach, and Yesss’ smile slowly turned into a look of concern as she looked back as Ralph.

Ralph held himself deep inside of Yesss, pumping his load into her at an alarming rate. Yesss felt something coming up out of her stomach, and before she knew what was happening Ralph’s cum was dribbling out of her mouth and nose, choking her into a delirious stupor as the thick jizz suffocated her. Thank whatever programmer made her that she didn’t actually need to breath!

As it poured out her mouth and nose, the cork that was Ralph’s Cock eventually couldn’t contain anything within her pussy either, and shots of jizz began to drip out between his cock and her stretch, wet walls. As Ralph continued to unload himself into her, she took it all with an almost drunken happiness, the excess finding its way out through her various holes as her stomach bulged.

When he was finally done, Ralph looked like he was ready to pass out. He let his grip on Yesss go, mercifully letting her support herself on her own two legs again as he slowly stumbled backwards. As his cock left her pussy it was like a fire hydrant had the nozzle broken off, a massive stream of cum just pouring out of her to relieve some of the pressure. Ralph eventually fell to the floor exhausted, trying his best to catch his breath as Yesss enjoyed the warm tingly feelings she was relishing.

The cameras around Yesss blinked out of existence as Maybe walked into the room, a stack of towels in one hand and a drink for Ralph in the other. Yesss gladly accepted the towels as Maybe helped Ralph to take a drink, Yesss cleaning herself off as she spoke softly to Maybe. Maybe nodded and hurried out of the room, Yesss walking over and sitting next to Ralph as she slowly changed into her normal, blue self.

“Holy shit, that was incredible, Ralph,” she stated bluntly, tossing aside a spent towel. “I’ve never been fucked like that in my whole damn life! And I’ve been around since Keyboard Cat was big!”

“I don’t know…what that is…” Ralph practically wheezed. “…But I’ve never…felt that good ever before in my life!”

“Hell yeah, buddy!” Yesss shouted, playfully jabbing his arm. “Now, let’s check out your Buzzztube account and see what sort of dent we made in the numbers!”

Yesss helped Ralph up, and after a few false starts and Ralph finally catching his breath, they returned to Yesss’ office. Maybe was already waiting beside Yesss’ desk, his tablet in his hands and a concerned look on his face.

“You got some bad news for us, Maybe?” Yesss asked as she took the tablet from him. Her face was blank as she handed the Tablet to Ralph.

“Hey hey! A million views! That’s pretty awesome, right?!”

“Look down,” Maybe stated softly as Yesss went to sit at her desk, looking slightly mortified. Ralph scrolled down; just below the total viewed count was the like counter, and his eyes went wide when he saw the number.

“40 Hearts?! But how is that possible?! That stupid Pie-making video got more than ten million views and more than half of those liked it!”

“The internet is a fickle place, Ralph,” Yesss stated, her tone a little dark as she shifted into a contemplative stance. “Especially THAT side of the internet…Trying to track trends in that jungle is a zero-sum game…but it was worth a shot…”

“But what’re we gonna do now?” Ralph asked, tossing the tablet aside absentmindedly, though Maybe was able to catch it in time. “We’ve got maybe an hour left before that bid is up! I need to save Sugar Rush!”

Yesss was now rubbing her temples and cursing softly to herself. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this Ralph…but what if…what if we did…a Bee Pun video?”

CONTINUED IN WRECK-IT RALPH 2: RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET!

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Want to commission your own work? Follow me on Twitter for more information or check my profile to see how you can get in contact with me!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
